saving sakura
by bowtiesarecoolxx
Summary: sakura lives in Amsterdam with her abusive dad, she wishes someone would save her from the hell that shes living adn along comes will, but is everything as simple as that? please read? :) x
1. Chapter 1

Sakura's story

This day is not going well, it started off badly and went downhill from there. When I woke up it was raining outside, I mean seriously how can a day start off well when it raining? But anyway first things first my name is Sakura which means cherry blossom in Japanese, I am called this because I am ½ Japanese and ½ Mokummer which is someone from Mokum which is the popular nickname for Amsterdam for the locals. I live there with my father Jacob, my mother is Japanese and she is called Kiko. I don't see her anymore because although my mum and dad are both savants they weren't soulfinders and dad just slowly got darker and crueller as the years went by, he began beating mum but he never laid a hand on me while she was there. One day she came back and told me she was leaving and to get my stuff together, turned out she had found her true soulfinder. But dad found us trying to sneak out of the house and grabbed my hair and threatened to kill me if she didn't leave me with him. She was forced to abandon me but promised that she would come back for me, so now I am waiting in the hell that my life as become since she left. I should probably explain to you about my powers, my mum can control wind and breezes and my dad is skilled at telekinesis and telepathy (more so than normal savants) but me, I can control nature, I can talk to plants and animals and get them to do what I want, I can also absorb energy from nature around me. But anyway why this day was so bad is because I woke up to the cheerful tones of my father yelling at me to get my lazy ass out of bed. One I got downstairs he told me I was working the 9pm-1am shift at his bar, I was aghast I hate working at his bar, we all have to wear ridiculous costumes and there are very often extremely drunk males which I have to try and avoid the attentions of. Also every one stares at me because I am so short (4ft 2 when I last checked) so I have to wear really high heels to see over the bar which means I get blisters on my feet. I short it is hell and my dad knows I hate it, which is why he makes me work there. I can't argue with him because that would just result in a beating, still I decide to try.

'But dad please I the it there' he advances on me and I realise it would have probably have been more sensible to keep quiet

'Are you questioning me girl?'

'No I'm not I swear'

'I think you are bitch and we all know what happens to girls who don't do as they are told' and with that he reaches out and slaps me across the face. I stumble and once I'm on the floor he kicks me a couple of times. It wasn't has hard as he could of done it which means this isn't a punishment it's a warning

'You can go without food for the rest of the day as a reminder' he tells me. I gulp, I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday lunch and that was a piece of bread. I am already so thin you can see my ribs poking out from my stomach but I decide not to push the issue as I have already had one beating today. With a sigh I pick myself up and head up to my room wishing I had away out of this hell hole or that my soulfinder would come and save me and whisk me away


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura chapter 2

_Will_

We had just arrived in Amsterdam, there was me, Uriel, Zed, Sky, Yves, Phee, Xav, Crystal and Victor. We had decided after the stress of saving the girls and a wedding that we would come to Amsterdam to chill out for a bit, that and the fact crystal said my soulfinder was in Amsterdam so we decided to make a party out of it. Tonight we were going to one of the more popular bars in the area, the blue flamingo. It was going to be interesting with Yves, zed and Xav growling at anyone who dared even look at the girls never mind try and flirt with them and me constantly looking around for my soulfinder. I feel like I must find them because I am slowly slipping into darkness and its making me irritable and impatient. Well let's hope huh

_Sakura_

I got to the bar by 8.30 then went into the bathroom to get changed and put my make up on, no way was I walking through Mokum wearing **that**! Once I had come out of the toilet cubicle I inspected my outfit, it consisted of a corset laced with pink ribbon a short pink net skirt, black net tights and pink 4 inch high heels my make up was heavy mascara, eyeliner and bright pink lipstick. I absolutely hated this outfit but last time I tried to complain to my father about the outfit he beat me so bad I could barely stand for a week. I left the bathroom and went to the bar; I accidentally bumped into my dad who growled at me I hastily took a step back and averted my eyes. I went behind the bar and started working, time passed in a blur of sounds and drinks and orders. At about 10 o'clock a guy came over and ordered 3 cokes and 6 beers, he was quite tall with a lazy smile and a Hispanic look. He smiled at me and I swear I felt butterflies in my tummy, just as I was about to hand him his drinks I was jostled from behind by one of the other members of staff and the drink went all over him. I just stared in shock as my dad grabbed my elbow roughly, and saying something to the man pulled me outside


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura chapter 3

_Sakura_

My father hauled roughly by the arm down the corridor and out the back door into the courtyard at the back of the bar. It was enclosed by stone walls and no window looked out onto it so we could not be seen, still holding on to my arm he yanked me towards him then let go and punched me in the next to my right eye. I could feel the pain blossoming and the beginnings of a bruise forming, I staggered backwards and fell onto the floor. My dad started kicking me, hard, I curled up in a foetal position and tried to ignore the pain and I wished for someone, anyone, to come and rescue me but nobody came. After about 3 minutes I felt the blows start to ease off then stop, he obviously wanted me to carry on working otherwise he wouldn't stop until I was unconscious. But before I could push myself up off the ground he placed his foot on my leg, the pain was blinding and I gasped and tried to reach for my leg but he just kicked me back. Leaning forward he whispered to me

'you better not make any more mistakes tonight otherwise I will make this feel like a lovers embrace, do you understand?' he growled at me. Unable to say anything I just nodded wishing he would get off my leg, with that he got off me and stalked inside, leaving me there. Wearily I picked myself off the floor and winced as my leg nearly folded when I tried to put my weight on it. I limped into the bathroom and toughed up my make-up, covering up the bruise that was starting to appear on my face. I limped to behind the bar and jumped when my dad placed his meaty hand on my shoulder and whispered in my ear that I was to be serving the man who I had spilt drinks over table tonight. I just nodded mutely and went over to the man, 'do you want the same order sir?' I asked him

'Yes please but don't call me sir, my name's Will' he said

I smiled slightly 'Sakura' I replied pointing at myself. I then went about assembling his order again, when I walked over to him with the tray my arm trembled slightly under its weights. He noticed and went to pick up the tray. Fearful of my dads anger I brushed him away and picked it up myself almost dropping it in the process. 'look' he said, frowning 'let me take the tray, it obviously too heavy for you'

'No' I replied adamant 'I can manage'

'Well at least let me take some of the beers then?'

I relented at let him take a couple of the beers from the tray. Moving forwards I asked him to show me his table, as he pointed it out his eyes narrowed as he took in my limp.

_Will_

'Why are you limping?' I asked her

'Oh I fell over and twisted my ankle in my heels' she smiled at me. It was a reasonable enough reason, especially taken into account the height of her heels, but something just didn't quite ring true. 'Hmm' I muttered in response. She chose to ignore me and limped over to my table, I could get Xav just to check her over to be on the safe side

'_Xav when the waitress comes over can you check if there's anything wrong with her?'_

'_Sure bro, why?'_

'_Because she's limping and I don't believe that she just fell over'_

'_Yeah no problem, you could get sky to check if she's lying'_

'_Good idea'_

Looking up I realised we had arrived at the table and Sakura was handing out drinks, I went to help her and as I did I contacted sky

'_Sky could you check to see if she's lying and if she does let me know?'_

'_Ok why?'_

'_No reason'_

'_Yeah right but yes I will do it'_

'_Thanks' _

Looking at Sakura who was about to leave I thought it was time to put my master plan in action. 'so Sakura sorry remind me why your limping'

Giving me a look the meant she clearly thought I was crazy she replied 'because I fell over and twisted my ankle'

I felt Sky's mind brush against mine and her saying '_big lie'_

'_You sure'_ I asked

'_Positive' _she replied

I felt crystal dip into our conversation '_what's up guys?'_ She asked

'_We're trying to find out why she's lying' _

'_Well why don't you try persuading her to tell you will?'  
'ok fine I will'_

Bracing myself I sent a telepathic message to her, whilst humans couldn't hear the individual words they often did what the message says

'_Why are you lying?'_

_Sakura_

'_Why are you lying?' _ a voice asked me. I felt myself reeling from the force of the telepathic message. It felt like all my lights had been turned on and I was buzzing with power. I saw the family exchanging shocked glances and suddenly one of the girls let out a shocked gasp. 'What is it crystal?' one of the boys asked her

'Soulfinder' she whispered

It was silent for a minute then the table erupted with a barrage of questions and problems

'Who's' asked Will

'Yours' replied crystal

Will turned to stare at me with delight and amazement written all over his face, I just stared blankly at him. It hadn't set in yet that this boy was my soulfinder. '_Speak to me telepathically please?' _he asked

'_Um ok…hi' _I said

he stumbled backwards slightly but then smiled at moved towards me, he came forward and wraps me in his arms and slightly lifts me off the ground. I heard my dad coming towards us so I pulled myself out of Will's arms (even though it felt like I was tearing part of myself off) and ran out of the door. The last thing I heard before the door closed behind me was will calling my name


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone thanks for reviewing. If you have any ideas please tell me. Sorry I haven't updated for a while, I have been really busy **** Anyway thanks xx**

_Sakura_

I ran out of the door, away from will, away from my father and away from my aching heart. I've found my soulfinder, the realisation struck me and I stopped dead in the walkway, I started walking again thinking as I did so. I've longed for soulfinder, always wanted him, dreamed of him. But now I've found him I can't stay with him, if I do I will just be putting him in more danger. After I've got away from dad I might find him, even if I don't he will have a good life without and most importantly he would be safe. I could hear will calling my name, both verbally and in my head, but I ignored him. It was one of the hardest things I have ever done as I heard his voice pleading with me to reconsider. I rounded the corner and headed to my house, my dad wasn't in thank goodness. I ran upstairs and grabbed my suitcase from under the bed and started randomly grabbing clothes from drawers and shoving them in. I also grabbed a picture of me and my mum and some of my books tattered and dog eared as they were. I had to get out of here, to try and save myself from my dads rage when he found out and to protect Will. I zipped my bag up and started to drag it down the stairs; I stopped at the bottom and took one last look at the house that had been my prison for the last 6 years. Just as I was about to open the door it opened to show my dad standing in the doorway, a menacing scowl on his face. I stumbled back a couple of paces and he advanced towards me, I saw him take in my suitcase and the open door. Realisation struck him, 'you are not leaving me bitch' he growled at me slapping me round the face. Shocked I turned and tried to run through the living room and out of the back door but he caught and pushed me forward till I fell on the floor. I curled up on my side and he started to kick me, hard kicks that made my bones rattle. He kept kicking me for about 5 minutes and I felt a couple of my ribs shatter and blood soak through my shirt. He stopped and walked off for a minute and I heard him talking to someone on the phone, I chanced it and tried to drag myself towards the door to see if I could get away, I knew it was a vain hope but I had to try. I didn't hear him come behind me but I felt the thick hand that wrapped around my neck and threw me towards the wall. My back hit the wall painfully and I slid down it coming to rest at the bottom of the radiator. 'So I see you can't be trusted not to run away' he growled at me, I ignored him and tried to focus on not passing out from the pain in my ribs. I faintly heard him go away and come back with something but I was concentrating, he defiantly had my full attention however when he got a bit rope and tied it around my wrists he then tied the end to the radiator so I couldn't get away. I tried struggling but he ignored me as he did the same thing to my ankles, he then picked up the knife lying by his side, seeing it I tried to struggle frantically but it didn't work. He pulled my top and slowly dug the knife in my stomach, weak with pain it took me a few minutes to realise that he was writing something. I looked down and saw BITCH inscribed in my stomach, dripping with my blood. He then picked up a packet of salt and poured it all over the open cuts. The pain was blinding and it took all I had not to faint, in those few seconds before the darkness enveloped me I reached out to Will _I'm sorry please help me _I whispered then I fell into the darkness

_Will_

I watched Sakura run away from me out of the bar as the landlord came in, '_Sakura wait don't go! I need you!' _ I yelled after in my mind but she just ignored me. I rose to run after her but I was stopped by a warning look from my father. It was then I focused in on what the landlord was saying '….. I'm sorry about my daughter I will make sure she is punished for doing that. I don't know what come over her, and letting you help carry her trays, don't worry I will make sure she doesn't do it again.' I bristled at this mans tone regarding his own daughter and my soulfinder, how dare eh speak about her like that how would he punish her? I looked at him and saw and air of danger surrounding him but it wasn't that he was in danger just that he was a danger to somebody, he was planning something dangerous. I looked at my dad for confirmation _'yes son he's planning something dangerous'_

'_We have to get Sakura out of there; he could be planning on hurting her'_

'_Maybe but we can't act until we have proof'_

'_Screw proof she's my soulfinder'_

'_Tell you what we will go in the morning to see her ok'_

'_Ok thanks dad'_

'_Your welcome now let's gets out of her'_

'_Ok'_

I got up as the others left and we headed back to the hotel, as we did I was besieged with hugs from my mum, crystal, Phee and sky I gently shook them off and headed to my room. I was sitting on my bed daydreaming about Sakura and wondering whether she would move to the US or I would live in Amsterdam when I heard '_i'm sorry please help me' _I bolted upright and ran for the door already yelling for my family

**So what did you think? I will try to be quicker next time, but keep getting distracted by fb, love u guys xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again thanks everyone for reviewing, I'm glad you liked it. I know I haven't posted in donkeys years but I have been going through a bit of a rough time recently. Still am actually and I thought that no one actually read this so thank you to you and now you can get on and read the story xxx**

_Will_

I saw my family run into to the hallway, alerted by my desperate yells 'what is it?' my dad asked. '

its Sakura' I replied 'she's in trouble, we have to help her! We have to leave now!'

'ok we're going' my dad said, a fleeting look of anxiety ran across his features 'do we know what's wrong with her? Who should we bring?'

'give me a second' I replied _'Sakura honey I'm coming, where are you? What's the matter? Who do you need?' _after a while she replied

'_thank god please help me will, please help! I'm sorry I didn't answer I blacked out for a minute there'_

'_what's the matter darling?'_

'_I will explain when you get here, could you please bring a doctor or something I'm a bit hurt'_

'_of course but you will be explaining all of this once I get to you, where are you?'_

'_ok' _she sent back, sounding a bit dejected _'I'm a 42 wallaby way' _(A/N sorry I had to :D). by this time me, my dad, Xav and Phee were in the rental car we had hired for the duration of our stay I relayed the address to my dad and saw him nod. I concentrated on my efforts with talking to Sakura '_we're on our way, can you hold on till then?'_ I asked

'_I think so'_ she replied _'but I'm so tired...'_

'_no Sakura stay awake for me, how badly injured are you?'_

'_I think I have broken some ribs, and I'm bleeding a bit and I think I might have sprained my wrist' _shit! I cursed out loud, 'dad hurry up she's badly hurt, Xav be ready to do your stuff' they both nodded to me as we pulled up outside of a medium sized house and we all jumped out of the car. I knocked on the door but no one answered it, I was about to knock again when I heard a piercing scream echoing from inside the house. Fuck waiting my soulfinder needs me, I opened the door and ran inside to find Sakura bruised and bleeding, tied to the radiator with the landlord from earlier standing over her with a knife.

_Sakura_

I from my blackout to will talking in my head, even with the amount of pain I was in his voice still made me happy and made my heart leap. _'Sakura honey I'm coming, where are you? What's the matter? Who do you need?' _he said. I felt relief flow through me.

'_thank god please help me will, please help! I'm sorry I didn't answer I blacked out for a minute there'_

'_what's the matter darling?' _I could feel the worry tingeing his mind speak and tried to down play it a little bit so he wouldn't have a full blown freak out

'_I will explain when you get here, could you please bring a doctor or something I'm a bit hurt'_

'_of course but you will be explaining all of this once I get to you, where are you?'_

shit I cursed internally, of course he's gonna have to come and get me, im tied to the freaking radiator. But this means he will meet my dad and I will have to explain all that to him, I sent him my address and even to myself I sounded a bit upset. '_we're on our way, can you hold on till then?' _he sent. I could feel myself becoming drowsy and my eyelids kept fluttering shut, NO I needed to stay awake so he could get me easily. _'I think so but I'm so tired' _I sent back to him.

'_no Sakura stay awake for me, how badly injured are you?' _he said to me, again he sounded worried about me and that tugged at my heartstrings, no one had really cared about me in so long. But I still have to downplay it so he didn't get too worried, I could hear my dad moving round in the other room, god I hope will gets here soon. _'I think I have broken some ribs, and I'm bleeding a bit and I think I might have sprained my wrist' _I said back, I heard a car outside and prayed that it was him. I saw my dad come into the room with a knife and kneel over me, I heard a banging on the door but it all sounded quite distant. Over my dads shoulder I saw will running in followed by some of the people that were with him earlier, he gasped when he saw me and that alerted my dad to his presence. I saw my dad turn around and then look back at me then at will again, I saw in his eyes that he had figured out that will had come after me even if he wasn't quite sure why but that was enough for him. Grinning my dad turned back to me and murmured 'goodbye bitch' before plunging the knife into my chest. All I saw before was will and his friend's horrified faces before I blacked out.

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger but I felt like I should leave it there, I will try and update more regularly now I promise (if I don't have any more problems) but yes thank you for reading and please comment if you think any improvements can be made xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys thanks for reviewing, and yes sevenofdiamonds7 doctor who is amazing although David Tennant is the best! And that is some serious loving of doctor who, did you put tally marks on your arms for impossible astronaut day? Anywho on with the story xxx**

_Will_

I froze as the landlord plunged his knife into Sakura's chest but I unfroze when I saw Sakura fall limply onto the floor. I dashed forwards and kicked that ugld bastard in the balls, he fell over clutching his groin and groaning while I ran over to Sakura and cradled her in my arms. 'no no no you cant do this to me, we're meant to be together forever, I cant live with you. Please don't leave me!' I whispered to her whilst stroking her hair. Xav crouched next to me and says 'your going to have to let her go so I can try and heal her' he said. Reluctantly I let her go and Xav put his hands on her stomach 'well it seems she had damage prior to this, she has 4 shattered ribs and some kind of scratch on her stomach, I'm gonna have to take her top off to see the damage is that alright with you?' I felt jealousy course through me but I thought to myself _c'mon will man up it will help her and he has a freaking soulfinder _out loud I growled out 'of course you can just try not to look ok?'

'of course' he said smiling at me sympathetically. He pulled her blood soaked top over he head and I couldn't help but let out a gasp as I saw her stomach, it wasn't only that she had bruises spreading across it or the fact that blood was pouring out of the wound or even that she had bitch carved into her stomach it was all of those plus the fact you could see and count every one of her ribs because she was that thin. I felt like I was going to punch somebody (preferably her dad who did this to her) all I saw was red and I saw my dad glance up to me as he sensed the danger pouring off of me. I looked around for the mangy half baited rat scurvy dog of a balding donkeys arse but he was nowhere to be found. WELL SHIT he must have run off while I was tending to Sakura. Wait Sakura I looked back at her and her wound was visibly smaller but she was still bleeding slowly. I turned to Xav and he was pale as a ghost and shaking 'are you alright? Can you save her?' I asked

'I'm fine but I will need zed and crystal to be able to save her, we need to get back to the flat.' I just nodded in agreement and bent to pick Sakura up and stopped to but the throw from the sofa over so she was warmer and with that we dashed out of the door towards the car

_crystal_

I sat on the sofa playing with the tassels from the throw waiting for Xav, Will, Phee and Saul to come back with the girl. Sakura I think her name was, I hope Xav is alright and doesn't exhaust himself trying to help her, will did say she was hurt. Suddenly I felt Xav contacting me through telepathy _'hello sweetheart get ready we are on our way back but we will need your and zeds help in order to save Sakura'_

'_why what happened?'_

'_her dad stabbed her' _ I recoiled in shock, what kind of father stabs their own daughter?

'_how bad is she?'_

'_quite bad but I should be able to save her'_

'_how can I help?'_

'_you're my soulfinder you can boost my power and zed can boost it even more, be ready we are pulling up outside' _

I got up to go and tell zed but I bumped into him and I could see that he already knew I just nodded at him 'be ready they are coming' he said

'I know' I replied

just as he was about to say something else the sound of feet pounded up the stairs and the door burst open with a wild looking Will clutching a tiny girl wrapped in a blanket to his chest and the others following swiftly behind. I looked at the girl and I could see blood soaking through the blanket. I motioned for them to lay her on the table and we got to work.

**Thanks for reading everybody, I have had a really shit day so I'm surprised I actually wrote this and sorry to leave it on another cliffy but I had got serious writers block, if you have any ideas message me **** xxxx**


End file.
